


Dancing on a Volcano

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene between when Michael comes to say goodbye to Maria and Maria tells everyone she's going with them in the series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on a Volcano

_"I wanted to say that this thing has been screwed up from the beginning. You and me. Us. Just the whole long, stupid story... But I wouldn't trade it for anything. It's meant so much to me, y'know. From day one, from the moment I kidnapped you and stole your car... I knew you were the girl for me. I never wanted anyone else... I still don't. Just... Wherever I'm going, whatever I'm doin', just know I'll always love you."_

Maria tried to follow Michael, trying to get him to stop after he said all of that, but she wasn't able to or he didn't hear her. She wasn't sure which one was worse.

She watched the road for a long time after he rode away on his motorcycle. She wasn't sure why she did it. She knew that he wasn't going to turn around and come back for her... to her. He was leaving town and while she understood that he had to escape to save his life, it killed something inside her to lose him forever.

And she was losing him forever because she would never return to Roswell, she knew that. Even if he wanted to come back for her, he would never believe that it was safe enough to after this. No matter what he wanted, he would never willingly risk her life...

...even if she wanted him to.

When it started getting dark, she turned and entered her house, bypassing the living room and just going into her bedroom. The tears were flowing before she opened her closet and pulled out the jacket he had lost a long time ago and she had kept. Over the three years since they had known each other they had given or take things from each other, but this jacket was one of those things that meant more to her than almost anything else. 

She slid her arms through the sleeves, not even surprised that even with as much as she had filled out, the jacket still dwarfed her. It still made her feel safe and loved. She dropped down onto the floor next to her bed, wrapping her arms around herself as she sobbed out her heartache into the side of the mattress.

Liz was right. She needed to make a decision as to what she wanted and just go after it -- but she was too late. She knew that she had wanted a life with Michael and he was now gone. She had planned to tell him that as soon as she'd seen him on the street outside, but he hadn't given her a chance to speak. Not that she blamed him. It had to be hard on him -- everything that was happening. His life was in danger and he was having to separate himself from everyone he knew and cared about.

Max. Isabel. Liz.

_Her._

Because no matter what was happening, Maria knew that it hadn't been easy for Michael to decide to leave everyone. She had seen that with his goodbye to Max. Then with his goodbye to her...

Maria swallowed hard and shook her head. She needed to change all of this. She couldn't watch her friends disappear and she couldn't watch them die, either.

What was the right path? Which choice was she supposed to make -- the people she loved in Roswell, or the people she loved that had no choice but to flee Roswell?

How did she choose between ties on her heart?

 

When the lights went out at Graduation, Maria knew she had made her decision. She lost Michael, but she wasn't going to lose Liz as well. When Liz started to leave under the cover of darkness to escape the FBI agents, Maria got to her feet and also worked her way to the aisle and then followed Liz to the door and freedom. She wasn't at all surprised to find that Kyle was with them. He'd had the same hard decisions to make that she had.

At least his dad and her mom could take care of each other. That knowledge lightened the burden on her heart from the choice she had made when she watched Michael ride away.

 

They gathered up out in the dessert as they waited to find out what happened to Max and to decide where they were going or doing next. The desert air was cool, so Maria pulled Michael's coat out of her Jetta and wrapped herself in it as they all dealt with their own thoughts. It was only when she heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle engine that Maria was pulled from her thoughts.

Of course. Of course Michael had managed to save Max.

She was gratified to see Michael's shock at seeing her with the others, but also how his eyes looked her over to make sure she was safe and unharmed before Liz started talking to Kyle. Maria listened to Kyle tell them where he stood and then she looked right at Michael.

"I'm not going back, either..."


End file.
